Before The 13th
by MrKingJayDee
Summary: A complete reboot of Friday the 13th. This will explore a new origin story of Jason Voorhees beginning with his childhood.
1. Prologue - The Birth of a Monster

Friday. June 13, 1986.

It was a typical summer evening. "Push!" the doctor instructed the mother. She was sweating bullets while clenching her husband's hand. The pain made her scream out in agony. Her husband stared, feeling powerless to help in any way, while she gave birth to their first child. She began to feel that this pregnancy was a burden. It felt as if it was never going to end. "Oh God! Help me!" she shouted looking up towards the ceiling. Her heart palpitating as her face turned blood red.

The baby's head was becoming visible. At first glance, it seemed that he had an abnormally large head. This troubled the father, making him panic quietly. Once the baby was fully delivered, he exhibited weird behavior. The room had become completely quiet; the baby was not crying. The father stared at the doctor with worry to which he proceeded to gently smack the baby's behind.

The boy's loud cry was music to the mother's ears. She felt relief that it was finally over. The husband cut the umbilical cord with excitement and handed the baby boy to his wife. She began to cry happy tears while firmly holding her baby. "What should we name him?" the father asked. "Well. I'm not sure" she replies. "Freddy?" the father suggests. "I'm not very fond of that name. How about Jason?" she responds. "Jason... I like it. Jason Voorhees."

The father decided to meet with the doctor privately to express his worries regarding the baby's head size. "There is nothing that would be considered serious. It is slightly larger than usual but still within normal criteria. " The father sighed in relief, "thank you doctor." He returned to his wife with the good news.

Pamela Voorhees: Look at his beautiful smile and big blue eyes. Isn't he adorable?

Elias Voorhess: He sure is.

Later that night, while Pamela was asleep, Elias sneakily carried the baby without awaking him. He kept staring at him filled with joy. "My baby boy, I cannot wait until you become a fully grown and mature man. This world will be yours." He carefully laid his lips onto his forehead and gently kissed him. Jason opens his eyes for a short time, observing his father's face, and then returns to sleep. "Oh you are so beautiful. Those gorgeous eyes, the eyes of your mother." Elias smiles.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Voorhess Family

**Wednesday. July 24, 1996.**

The day that Elias Voorhees had been looking forward to has finally arrived. The Voorhees will be moving into their new apartment located in New York City. This is a big step for the family, especially for Jason since he will have to start over at a new school. He was not very fond of leaving his grandmother's house. Jason's attitude, during the trip to their new home, bothered his father.

Elias Voorhees: What's with that face?

Jason remains quiet, staring out the window of the car.

Pamela Voorhees: He misses home, that's all.

Elias: Home? That was no home. Living with your mother was torture! We'll finally have a real place to call home.

Pamela: My mother supported us through tough times. If it wasn't for her, we would be on the streets.

Elias: Yes, yes. Thank God for her, now can we change the damn subject?

Pamela: What's wrong Elias? You've been acting strange recently.

Elias: I'm sick of talking about your mother all the time. We've been living with her for years. I want to fucking move on and have our own damn lives.

Jason: I miss grandma.

Elias looks at Jason through the rear view mirror with anger and sighs as he reaches for a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He inhales a few puffs before he speaks.

Elias: Jason, this is a good thing for us. We can't always rely on others. We spoke about this already. Dad's got a new job and this is a good opportunity for us. Don't you want to have our own home with no one to bother us?

Jason: Grandma never bothered me.

Elias rubs his forehead with frustration.

Elias: We'll visit her often.

Jason: I don't want to visit! I want to stay with grandma!

Jason begins to throw a fit, kicking the back seat of his father.

Elias: Listen here you little shit!

Pamela: Elias! keep your eyes on the road!

The car begins to go towards the opposite lane and slightly crosses it as another vehicle is coming straight ahead. Elias turns the steering wheel, fixing the position of the car and avoiding what could have been a terrible accident.

Elias: You see what you did! We could've died! I don't want to hear any of it! I will beat your ass until it bleeds! UNDERSTAND?!

Pamela: Elias calm down. He's just a kid!

She looks at her husband terrified of his reaction. Jason continues to cry quietly, ensuring his father does not hear him. His mother notices his reaction and pats him on the leg to comfort him.

Pamela: We're almost there. Why don't you take a nap to rest honey?

 **2 hours later.**

The Voorhees arrive to their destination and park their car in the driveway. They begin to move and unpack their belongings into their new home. Their new apartment was very spacious. It had two bedrooms; each with its' own restroom, a kitchen and a living room right across it. Elias grabs a few boxes and throws them in front of Jason.

Elias: Here boy. Move those to your room.

Pamela: Honey, they're too heavy for him.

Elias: He should learn to be a man instead of the pussy that he is. When I was his age, I was taking care of my sick mother and siblings! I had responsibilities, everyone relied on me.

Elias notices that Jason was about to burst into tears. "Well? What are you waiting for?! Take them to your room!"

Jason attempts to pick up the boxes and struggles in doing so. He decides to push them along the floor. His mother stopped him and moved the boxes herself.

Pamela: What's wrong with you? That is your son!

Elias: He needs to learn to become a man. He's been weak.

Pamela: He is your son! Not every kid has responsibilities as you did when you were a child!

Elias: I DECIDE HOW TO RAISE HIM!

Elias walks away in anger, taking a bottle of vodka with him from one of the boxes.

Pamela joins Jason to help him unpack his possessions.

Pamela: Don't mind your father. He's just stressed out about his new job and our new life. This is a big move for us, you know?

Jason: Sure mom.

Pamela strokes Jason's hair in an attempt to comfort him once more.

 **Later that night.**

Jason was sleeping peacefully when suddenly he felt a hand grab his genitals. His eyes opened wide from shock. He froze in fear thinking about what was going to happen next.

Jason: Father?

Elias: "Shhh. Not a word pretty boy", he whispered. "You scream or even try to resist, and I'll rip it right off you. Understood?"

Jason begins to shed tears in quiet while his father stroked him.

Jason: "Why?" he asked, trying his best not to make any noise.

Elias: You're a pussy aren't you? You should be fucked like a pussy. Until you become a man, this is the hard truth of life, Jason.

His father's breath reeked of alcohol; his eyes bloodshot. He appeared completely lost. Jason, not wanting to easily give up and submit, began to panic as he looked around for anything that would help him escape the grasp of his father. Unfortunately, there was no hope. He was a big, heavy and strong man; Jason was a small 10 year old boy with not enough strength to muster.


End file.
